gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 059
Sex (セックス, Sekkusu) is the 59th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An unknown woman standing upright wearing a Gantz String Bikini and Gantz Suit Boots, Gloves and X-gun holster with an X-gun in it. She is also seen holding a X-Shotgun. Synopsis The chapter begins directly after the end of the previous one, with Kei Kurono expressing surprise after Sei Sakuraoka says that seeing him crying may have touched her a bit. He stares at her for a short moment before looking away, and after she asks him to tell her any problems he may have, he mumbles twice before telling her to let him have sex with her. Sei expresses a mix of anger and shock at first, calling him "retarded" and "idiot", but after a short while agrees and asks if he wants to do it now, possibly due to her belief that they are both dead, a remaining sense of pity for Kurono, an attraction towards him, a combination of all three or something else entirely. The chapter then cuts to Gantz showing the other hunters their targets, named "Rowdy Alien" and "Grumpy Alien", causing the newcomers present to express confusion. Kiyoshi Miyafuji says that everything has happened according to what Masaru Kato has said, and after asking who he is, Masaru points to the other side of the room where Kei Kishimoto, Masanobu Hojo, Rice and Sadayo Suzumura are situated, stating that everyone there has been to the room before and hence that they know more about the room than those who have just appeared. It then briefly cuts back to Sei and Kurono, with the former stripping Kurono of his Gantz suit, on her knees in front of him and holding his penis in her right hand. Kurono briefly and audibly deliberates stopping but decides otherwise, causing Sei to smile and embrace him tightly into her chest. Back in the main room, Masaru warns those present that the ball is about to open, which it promptly does, and everyone looks over the newly revealed weapons, with the exception of Musō Tokugawa, and Masaru tells everyone to put on their suits. Musō shouts at them to stop, however, once again stating that they are in a testing place before they are able to pass on to heaven, and accusing Masaru of being a manifestation of their earthly desires and not a man at all. Meanwhile, we briefly see Sei and Kurono having sex up against the wall in the other room, with Kurono's head between her breasts whilst he thinks of Kishimoto. Masaru tells Musō that he is human just like the rest of them and after Musō denies him states that if they listen to the priest they are all going to die, although Musō simply laughs this off, stating that they are dead already. Sei and Kurono are then seen on the ground and against a wall, sweaty, breathless and naked, with Kurono's head still between her breasts and Sei's legs wrapped around his waist. She asks how this ended up happening and why it feels so good even though they are dead, and Kurono breathlessly responds, simply saying that they aren't dead. They are seen by Kishimoto however, who enters the corridor with the intention of changing into her Gantz suit, causing her to runaway to Masaru in a panic, and the chapter ends with Sei stating "Oopsy" before Kurono tells her not to worry about it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Woman from Cover 59 *Sei Sakuraoka *Kei Kurono *Rowdy Alien *Grumpy Alien *Juzo Togo *Yuta Kondo *Tomashiro Jiro *JJ *Akitoshi Okazaki *Kiyoshi Miyafuji *Shunichi Ike *Musō Tokugawa *Masaru Kato *Kei Kishimoto *Masanobu Hojo *Rice *Sadayo Suzumura Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters